An Oath to Keep With a Final Breath
by TheMcShizzle
Summary: My first story. I don't care how harsh you are please read and review! My take on what happens at the end of HoH. Warning! Character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This is my first story ever. I hope you like it. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO... yet**

* * *

Percy was exhausted. He has been carry Annabeth for what seemed like hours. His arms felt like lead and his legs felt like they were bout to give out any second. Suddenly he saw a light ahead of him. Something told him it was a good thing. When he got closer he saw a boy waving at him frantically. It was Nico! With a sudden burst of adrenaline Percy walked faster careful not to jostle the girl in his arms too much. When he got to the doors he collapsed onto his knees. "Take her." Panted Percy. "Can't hold her much longer." Nico automatically grabbed Annabeth and ran through the doors to lay her down. He didn't realize that Percy had stayed behind. Suddenly he heard, " keep her safe Nico." Nico whirled around and stared wide eyed at the ragged son if Poseidon. "No!" He yelled, but it was to late. The doors had closed. He fell to his knees and layers Annabeth on the ground. "Why?" He sobbed "why did you do it?" he yelled as he felt Percy's life force fading. He knew the answer of course. Percy had sworn to protect him. And he had kept the oath with his final breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guy's, **

**I know I had this as complete, but I decided to continue the story. I don't know how long it will be so we'll see about that. I'll try to get the next chaper posted by the end of next Friday (Oct. 18). I have school and soccer so It might take a while. Anyways. Than you to the people who reviewed and Favorited. it means a lot. **

**I hope you guys like the next chapter. Its going t be Annabeth's POV when she wakes up. Artemis might just be there as well. *hint*hint* Anyways I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry if i'm a bad writer, but you can deal with it.**

**Adios, **

**Pardo**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's first thought when she woke up was _Where's Percy?_ The last thing she remembered was passing out and falling to the floor. As she turned her head to look aroung, she realized where she was. She was in The Big House. When she heard the door open she jumped slightly. Nico walked in.

"Oh hey, you're awake," he smiled for a second before the smile disppeared.

"Hey Nico. Where's Seaweed Brain?"

Nico's face fell even more and he looked away. When he turned back he had tears in his eyes. He took a deep breath and choked out word that Annabeth didn't understand.

"What?" she asked confused.

Nico took in a shuddering breath. "Percy is dead."

She stared at him in shock for a few seconds before freaking out.

"WHAT!" She screamed at him. "He cant be dead! Seaweed Brain isn't dead! What kind of horrible prank is this?"

Nico looked down. Tears streaming down his face. "It isn't a joke," he whispered hoarsly his voice cracking. "He died closing the doors to save you,"_and me_ he added in his head.

Annabeth just sat there in shock letting the words sink in. She looked up at Nico who was silently sobbing. He looked horrible. He looked more pale than usual. His eyes were hollow and sunken into his skull. He was so thin he actually looked like a skeleton. And when she lookied into his eyes she saw nothing but heartbrek and pain. His hair was flat and greasy like he hadn't showered in days, and his chlothes looked dirty and wrinkled like he hadn't changed in just as long.

Annabeth took a deep breath and asked, "How long have I been out?"

Nico didn't even look up when he answered. "Three days."

Annabeth nodded and started to get up. Nico tried to stop her, but one look in her eyes and he knew she wasn't going to hear him. She was broken, broken beyond repair. He could see the light dimming in her eyes.

He stepped aside as she walked past him. When she walked outside the campers all stared at her, but she didn't notice. She was in too much shock, too much pain, to even care. Piper tried to comfort her by putting a hand on her shoulder, but was judo flipped onto the ground and kicked in the ribs. Annabeth didn't even know what she was doing. She just left Piper lying on the ground gasping for breath as she walked away, to the one place that would help her.

When she reached the lake she sat on the beach staring out over the water trying to comprehend what had happened. _Percy is dead,_ she thought,_ he is really dead._ She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

She had been thinking bout her short time with Percy when she wiped her face and realized she had been crying. She looked at her hand for a moment and then bent her neck, burrying her head in her legs. She sat there for minutes sobbing. Making the ugly hiccuping noise that happens when you've been crying for while. When she finally calmed down a little she noticed a presence by her side. When she looked up, she recognized the moon goddess, Artemis.


End file.
